Bending the rules
by Lil'Dutchy
Summary: A late-night visit to Konoha's hot springs turns out to not be your average cleansing ritual. To what lenghts will a silver-haired man go to reveal the identity of his perverted counterpart? KakaSaku Lemon Short fic
1. Still waters run deep

**A short KakaSaku story. Has been sitting in its' folder for too long, guess it's about time I put it up here. Consider it a late New Year's Resolution, hehe. I think it will take up about three chapters in its' entirety. **

**I just want to thank everyone who fav'd 'Christmas closet' and who reviewed on that story. It means a lot to me and motivates me to write. I also received a flame unfortunately, accusing me of plagiarism. I want to state up front that I do not intentionally steal or use words of other authors. It's just that I've read zillions of KakaSaku fics and stuff like that just happens sometimes when sentences stick to the back of your mind unintentionally. But if it happens in this fic, I do apologize. Please point it out (kindly '--) and I'll see what I can do.**

**Also, I'm not sure whether I will continue writing 'Out of sight', seeing that I feel a bit in over my head at the moment. Plus, I like writing oneshots and short stories at this point in time. **

**Back to this fic, I hope you will enjoy reading and please review, it means a lot to me! **

**With love, **

**Lil' D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own even the smallest bit of that fine ass that is Hatake Kakashi, nor do I own any of the other Naruto characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Bending the rules**

_Still waters run deep_

_

* * *

_

Sliding the door that permitted entrance to the hot spring to her left, a certain pink-haired woman slipped through the opening that she had recently created. Exiting the changing room, she closed the door behind her. She stepped out towards the enclosed courtyard and the steaming spring.

Breathing in the damp, summery air that now surrounded her, Haruno Sakura noticed she was all alone, which was something she had been expecting beforehand. It was near midnight and she had just returned from a mission of scroll-retrieving. Nothing too fancy, but it had been quite the trip to get to her destination and it was fair to say Konoha's cherry blossom was exhausted. With all the hospital shifts she had been running lately, her nin stamina had dropped some points and she had noticed this firsthand during the past few days.

Holding up her white towel with one hand whilst holding a sponge in the other, ensuring the towel wouldn't drop, Sakura walked up to the edge of the spring. She wasn't a prude per se, but she didn't feel it was necessary to reveal any of her private parts even though she was all by herself. Although being a Jonin-rank kunoichi had meant fighting in shredded clothes quite a number of times during the past couple of years, Sakura believed there was still modesty to uphold.

Testing the temperature of the water with her big toe, she shivered with the warmth of the liquid. It had been too long since she had been here. The last time she had visited the springs had been some months ago when returning from another mission where she had accompanied a team of two as their medic. Having had to deal with some casualties, she had felt even worse than she did now. After that however, she hadn't had the time to come here and relax. Shifts in the hospital had been crazy. A lot of the Konoha ninja's had been away on missions recently and some of them managed to get wounded on every single one of the missions they had been assigned to.

Dropping her towel with a soft thud, leaving the soft fabric to fall into a small pile, she sank her body into the spring, her back facing and nearly touching the high fence that separated the women's spring from the men's, with only some square white tiles in-between that served as a path. Sitting down at the bottom of the natural bath, her head and a part of her neck were above water level. Reaching for the sponge that now was behind her, next to her towel, she started giving her body a nice rub-down. She didn't use any soap. She didn't think it would be a polite thing to leave her soap in community water. There was mud sticking to literally every possible part of her body but that would sink to the bottom of the spring anyway and she figured that would be easier to clean up. Wetting her sponge she started working on the task at hand.

Stretching her right leg out of the water, she rubber her foot first, then her calf and her thigh, attaching small droplets of water to her silky (albeit a bit rougher than usual at the moment) skin. The same ritual followed when stretching out her left leg. Planting both feet firmly on the bottom of the spring, she then moistened her sponge once more and started to studiously remove the mud that had stuck to her arms like Naruto would stick to a bowl of ramen. Or like Kakashi sticking to his _Icha Icha_ series. Or like Sasuke, sticking to his old habit of only mentioning the necessary things to her, avoiding conversation as much as he had done before he had left Konoha.

Whilst washing herself her mind drifted off to the mission she had just come home from. She had been sent to exchange some scrolls with nins from the Sand. More accurately: Sasuke had been sent on this mission, Sakura was the one appointed by Tsunade to accompany him. She had protested at first, not being entirely comfortable with being send off with the raven-haired man. Eventually, her protests had faded realizing she had to be mature about this. Ever since the Uchiha-heir had returned four years ago, upon her twentieth birthday making a fine birthday present for the pink-haired kunoichi when showing up on her doorstep, their friendship had cooled off more than ever before.

Slowly however, Sasuke had grown closer to Naruto and eventually even started treating Sakura like a human being. Yet, she could notice he disdained some of her qualities, or better still: lack thereof. But even Sasuke had not been able to deny the immense growth of Sakura's strength and ninja-abilities. He had been blown away by her medic skills and by the fact that she had made Jonin at the age of eighteen, together with Naruto. He himself had still been a Chunin at the time. Naturally, he now was a Jonin also and had even signed up for ANBU try-outs recently.

And although their friendship needed a lot of work still, Sakura had faith that all would work out in the end. If she was perfectly frank, she never had given up hope on her former team-mate. Unfortunately, a part of her younger, foolish self had also not given up hope that someday she and the Uchiha-heir would form a bond, a bond much stronger and closer than friendship. A bond much more intimate than 'just friends'. Knowing it was an unrealistic thing to hope for, she somehow couldn't fight that itch inside of her. That little something that kept nagging about her and Sasuke belonging together. Even at the age of 24 Sakura had not as yet found out where she stood with the Uchiha, if anywhere at all to begin with. Sure, she had had chats with him at the 'Kunai Pouch', the local nin pub. But she wondered whether he had only been polite in front of his other friends (such as Naruto) or whether he had really wanted to engage in a conversation with her. It was mostly her doing the talking though.

He looked quite hot nowadays. He wore his hair just a tad longer from the way he used to and Sakura felt it really suited him. She hadn't been able to stop herself from staring at the man from time to time whilst being on their mission. He had noticed but of course had avoided talking about it. Conversation wasn't one of the Uchiha's strongest assets and having a conversation that could possibly involve love or sex, well, it was to say that this was probably something that went beyond his many capabilities. And _way_ beyond his capabilities at that.

Something just really frustrated Sakura but she couldn't put her finger on it. If she was honest with herself however, then she could. She had hoped that upon his return he would fall in love with her, sweep her off her feet and marry her at the spot. Actually, that had been her dream when he had left Konoha. By the time he had returned that dream had turned into a fantasy that probably had been too good to have been true. Now all she had hoped for was to win his friendship, to be noticed by him, as a friend. And if he would notice her as a friend then perhaps he would start seeing her as something more than just that.

But after a mission of dead silence, meaningless stares and uttering curses under her breath (the last one mostly being on Sakura's part) she had finally come to realize that the odd friendship was probably the only thing that lay in store for her and the dark-haired Sharingan heir. This was frustrating her as well. That, and the fact that she hadn't gone out on a date for at least a year wasn't helping either.

She was at the ripe age of 24 now. All of her best years had been spent waiting for a friend to return, but upon his return he had only let her down. All of her best years had also been spent training her, now well-shaped, ass off. And all of her best years had been spent working shifts at the hospital she once loved so much, but nowadays sometimes compared to boot camp with the busy days she was having.

Sakura just wanted a man. All she wanted right now was a relationship. A man to look after her in more ways than one. Pondering on her life in the hot spring she knew that that was what she had wanted for many years. It was only that the man she had hoped to spend her life with, didn't want to spend his with her. And it wasn't as though she hadn't been shopping around during his absence. Oh no. Sakura had indeed been around. With her pink short locks, her sparkling green eyes that only had become more lovely over the years, her before mentioned heart-shaped and toned rear (in which she took great pride) and her C-cup size bosom, Sakura was an elegant appearance. An elegant appearance with a sharp edge to it.

Which was probably the reason why she was single at this point in life. For years she had dreaded the loss of Sasuke. At 21, she had decided she had to make up for lost time and had gone out with quite a number of men. At 22, she had felt overly 'Ino and Genma-dirty' and the need to have sex, _just_ to have sex had swiftly disappeared.

And now, at 24, Sakura, sitting alone in Konoha's hot spring well past midnight, wished she had brought along the birthday gift Ino had so generously given to her on her 24th birthday last March. Sakura initially had wanted to drag her friend out of her apartment to beat her ass for giving her a gift like that, suggesting she hadn't been around for ages and had to get some action by herself. But after using it for the first time that same birthday-night, when all had left, Sakura had agreed with Ino later that week that no girl should have to go without a mini, lightweight, battery operated pink vibrator.

How she wished she had brought it along. Then again, it would probably have electrocuted Sakura and she couldn't really bring herself to feeling as though this would be an exciting idea.

Seeing that she hadn't however, she started to rub the sponge over her lower abdomen in quite a rough fashion. Removing the remains of mud that had not yet been soaked off her wet and now slightly wrinkled skin, she couldn't stop herself from moving the sponge down south towards the juncture between her thighs.

Having been unable to shave properly for the past three days, her sponge found resistance and kept on getting stuck on her short, course hairs, yanking at them and hurting her.

Letting go of her sponge to leave it floating near her, her right hand replaced the sponge as her left started to softly knead her right breast that was under water. The sensation of touching herself under water was new to the pink-haired woman but she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it. She had done so before when taking a shower but this was different. She had to work harder to feel something, yet when she did feel something it seemed as though the water surrounding her only enforced these feelings of hidden utopia.

Too caught up in the moment, her left thumb started pressing the sensitive button above her centre. Her back arched slightly against the edge of the spring. For a moment she wondered what she was doing and whether she should be thinking about the people bathing after her tomorrow morning. Then again, people had probably done far worse things in these waters, also not caring about rules such as separate baths for the sexes. For a moment the feeling crept upon her that this water was as nasty as Genma and Ino in the bedroom, but this feeling was quickly replaced by something far more positive as she pushed two fingers inside of herself. Squeezing her breast with a little more strength, a soft whimper escaped her wet, pink lips.

After a little while, Sakura had forgotten about everything but herself and tried to please her body and spirit as well as she could, being on her own.

* * *

A little after midnight, a man with a slouch that would make the shyest of people jealous entered the hot springs of Konoha. Being greeted by the owner he was informed that he only had one hour left to bathe, as the springs closed around one o'clock. Thanking the old lady for the information with only as much words as needed, he took a large, clean towel from the basket he passed whilst on his way to the men's changing room.

Taking his backpack off, he put it down next to him and sat down on the narrow bench that was situated in the centre of the changing room. Listening intensely he heard no one in the changing room next to the men's which was separated by a large screen that yet didn't reach all the way to the ceiling. Putting his head in his palms he resisted the urge to yawn. Hatake Kakashi had just returned from an A-rank mission. He could do with some medical attention at the moment, as there was rather a large slash on his right arm. However he felt it could wait. The bandage he had managed to dress the wound with was still holding on perfectly and he wasn't fond of hospitals. He had never been and he especially disliked them late at night when the sweet and pretty nurses usually weren't on duty, or so he believed.

Taking off his gloves and hitae-ate he then went about taking off his sandals. He left the mask in place for now. If no one else would be bathing, he would take it off. Any opportunity to breathe without the cloth bothering him was a welcome gift in the Copy-nin's book.

The shirt and turtleneck-undershirt followed. He then carefully unwrapped the swaddles off of his legs. Taking off his navy-blue pants and boxers next in one swift motion, he put the white towel around his waist and secured it with a knot at his left hip. Folding his clothes he placed them in a compartment of the closet that served as a community locker.

Putting his pack on the bench, he pulled the zipper down to open the large compartment of the bag. He then took out a razor, a can with shaving foam, a bar of soap and naturally, his trusty companion _Icha Icha Paradise_. Although he had read all volumes so far, the first one kept on 'intriguing' him the most.

Doubting whether he would take _Icha Icha Violence_ as well, he decided he wouldn't have the time as the old lady had only given him one hour to bathe.

Placing his pack and sandals next to the closet, he placed his book into the compartment with his clothes. He walked towards the sliding door and opened it by sliding it to his right.

After having arranged all of his items on the edge of the spring, Kakashi took off his towel and threw it against the fence that separated bathing men from bathing women. His back towards the fence, he lowered himself into the hot water without hesitation. Taking off his mask he breathed in the clean air and serenity of his loneliness.

Grabbing the shaving cream he took some out of the can and lathered it in-between his hands. When a nice froth was created, he put the creamy substance on his face. The following couple of minutes he worked on shaving off the three-day-beard, obviously not caring about other people using the spring as their bath the next day, rinsing his razor a couple of times.

He then put his head under water and cleaned his face thoroughly, soaking his short silver locks in the process, causing them to hang down in front of his eyes and this way obstructing his view. He didn't mind, women had often told him it looked good on him and there was still a trace of vanity left within the 37-year old Jonin.

After having treated his body to some nice musk-scented soap and sponge-rub treatments, he sat back against the edge of the spring and took his favourite book in his right hand, in front of his face. Holding it this high, he would ensure it wasn't going to get wet. Genma had once managed so spill his sake all over the book and let's just say that Kakashi had ensured Genma hadn't been able to please Ino for over two weeks.

Opening the book at his favourite passage, his eyes soon started to roam over the lines of printed ink. The sentences described how the male hero of this volume started his (overly repeated during the series) process of lovemaking to an enemy female nin. He had managed to persuade the woman and was now pressing her body against the wall of his unsavoury hotel room.

Although he had read this particular part roughly a thirty times, every time he opened the book at these pages, the story seemed to take on a new turn to Kakashi. His highly perverted mind managed to see things from 'a different angle' _every single time_ he pictured the events within the privacy of his mind, behind closed eyelids. And God, he loved his vivid imagination. Without it, reading his beloved books wouldn't be such a pleasurable activity. The old hermit-pervert had a sound and steady fan in Kakashi. Especially seeing that the old man had granted the silver-haired Jonin with the first copy of each newly published volume ever since he had returned to Konoha with Naruto many years ago.

Hatake Kakashi was a picky man when it came to the women he chose to bed. And all considered he was perhaps a tad bit too choosy as reading about the main-character ripping the woman's uniform was already beginning to bring him into a state of arousal. Which he knew usually happened some pages further along the chapter. At this point he also knew he had indeed been too choosy. And by the progressing state of his arousal; _far too choosy_.

As the female nin wriggled underneath the man that was covering up her semi-naked body against the wall, Kakashi sighed. Planting hot and bold kisses upon the uncovered skin, the woman moaned against the so-called hero.

Kakashi himself had no idea why he was already this aroused. Could it be that he hadn't been around enough lately? Was this his body telling him that the mind could not control it? Had it been unwise of him to turn down many invites of women at the 'Kunai Pouch', letting his male friends have a free game?

All he knew was that by the time he got to reading the most exciting part of his book, his left hand had taken a hold of his growing erection and was lazily pumping from the tip down to his stomach in an painstakingly slow fashion.

The woman gasped as the nin attacked the supple skin of her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Mmmmmm…"

Kakashi sucked in a harsh breath as he was slowly speeding up his pace. Then however, something odd struck him. The woman in his book wasn't moaning at this precise moment, she had been gasping. So if she hadn't moaned, then where had that sound just come from? He knew his imagination and mental images could be vivid, but his ears hadn't played tricks on him in ages, so why would they now? He knew he wasn't the youngest of people but he most certainly wasn't _that_ old either. No matter how many punctured or ruptured eardrums he had had during his life.

And again, when he moved his hand over his erect cock, he was answered by a raspy, deep moan that seemed to come from the other side of the fence. Usually, he would be overtaken by curiosity, wanting to find out who this pervert-counterpart could be. But this seemed utterly unimportant at this very moment seeing that the welcome audio provided would only help him to reach that much wanted climax sooner. After all, Hatake Kakashi was perversity at its' best. Anything would be used that could possibly turn his vivid imagination even more vivid and perverted than it already was.

To ease the process, Kakashi perched himself on the edge of the spring, his behind on the warm tiles, placing his book beside him, the water reaching up his lean calf muscles. Grabbing his member with both hands, his firm grasp only caused his arousal to harden even more. He only had to imagine the woman in his novel sucking him off instead of the hero. He had done so many times before and the image had never let him, nor 'little Kakashi', down (in 'little Kakashi's' case, this was literal). Thrusting his cock inside his hands he let out an unrestrained grunt, hoping to get another reaction from the apparent woman on the other side of the fence.

On said other side of the fence, Sakura had climbed out of the water and had simply sat down on her towel, knees facing up and legs spread. She started to plunge her two digits deeper inside of her womanhood. When she had still been in the water, she had felt she was even wetter on the inside than on the outside or her body and had decided to get out of the spring to make the process of sweet lovemaking to herself so much easier. Her folds were slippery because of the droplets of water mixed with her own moisture, making entry effortless. Her skin was sweaty and salty due to her physical exertion on a warm summer night in Konoha. The fact that the old lady could just walk in on her at any moment, the possibility of getting caught, it made this entire experience even more exciting.

It was just that she needed more to send her over that illusive edge. And if God had heard her prayers, there it was. A loud, male groan filled with pleasure. At this point, Sakura didn't care who it was producing this sound. She didn't even care that this person was obviously pleasing himself as well. And she couldn't care less that this man was probably getting off on the sounds she in turn produced trying to get off.

Lust. That was all she was feeling as she pushed a third finger inside of her, stretching herself on the inside and forcing her head to tilt back. Squeezing her perk breast with her hand she teased her erect nipple with her thumb, drawing circles. A gasp followed by a hiss and another feminine moan of pleasure, her arousal filled by the sound of skin slamming against skin and she could only imagine what it was;

"Uuuuuhn…"

At this point Kakashi was slamming his member into his hands with an uncontrollable speed, forcing his calves to hit the edge of the spring with quite the amount of frenzied force. He was in sexual overload as he heard the woman close to him cry out in desire of something he was currently holding in his strong hands. Images of the black-haired woman kept plaguing his mind, her mouth smashing against his stomach. This perverse thought alone made him roll his hips in an even faster pace. How this all had happened, he had no idea. All he could think of right now was that he was forever grateful to the woman 'taking a bath' at the same time he was having his.

There were no restraints left for him. He was all alone, pleasing himself. And by the sounds she was making, apparently so was she. There would be no harm done, no "Are you sure you want this", no relationship he would find himself entangled in. If anything, Hatake Kakashi was a man who could admittedly get used to this way of lovemaking. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew the real thing was just so much better.

He ground out between clenched teeth; "Aha…ha…ah…" with each thrust.

This didn't go to waste on Sakura as somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that she wasn't doing this all by herself and that this man, whoever he was, was starting to put his fair share in as well. She was thankful for it although couldn't quite suppress the feeling that the voice had sounded somewhat familiar. But she put that thought away, realizing she was probably far too aroused to remember things properly.

This was by far the most perverse thing she had ever done in her entire life and she wondered why she hadn't done something like this before. Just having the sounds there that usually would make moisture pool between her legs when she would have sex with a man, it totally worked for her. If only experience hadn't taught her that taking a man to bed felt so much better.

Twirling her fingers inside of her body at an insane pace, she used her thumb to press against her slick clit continuously. Hot moisture pooled between her legs and onto her towel, but she did not care. The world slowly started spinning in front of her eyes so she simply closed them.

"God…damn!" she cried out, pushing and pressing one last, frantic time before she felt the core of her body exploding. Everything went white behind her eyelids and her head felt as though it would lull all the way to the back and off of her neck with the way her back was arching in ways she had never imagined possible. Her entire body quivered erratically and spasms took over. Her legs felt as though they weren't even attached to her body anymore. And she screamed, trying to keep the noise down, but she never managed to stop from sounding like an idiot. An idiot drunk on the orgasm she had brought on by herself.

Who knew. She had managed to bring bliss upon herself without the help of her little pink girlfriend. The sounds of the unknown man had been enough. For all she cared, he could have been a plain villager. If he would come here more often from now on, so would she. Exhausted, she fell down onto her back and removed her soaked digits from her slick womanhood. Looking at her glistening fingers, she tried to regain a normal pace of breathing.

Simultaneously to the woman's cry, Kakashi was filled with the most intense orgasm he had had in times and couldn't have suppressed the groan that tore from his throat even if he had wanted to. His left hand was desperately trying to hold onto something other than the thick, hard flesh between his muscular thighs and fisted the nearest object: _Icha Icha Paradise._ This resulted in the book getting crumpled to a pitiful pile of paper. He literally fucked his right hand, he fucked it hard. Eventually he gave one last thrust and then felt the hot sensation of his semen sprawling over his hand and against his stomach. Closing his eyes, he rode the waves of pleasure until they slowly subsided, before flopping onto his back, letting go of his somewhat less erect member. Drops of sweat slowly slid down his chiselled chest. He tried to ignore the stabs of pain in his right arm which was quite easy, his body numb to most feelings but pleasure at the moment.

Both parties, having just been overly stimulated, breathed in the hazy air that surrounded them, separated by nothing but an ongoing fence. Air that suddenly seemed to have become ten times more vaporous than it had been fifteen minutes ago.

* * *

Sinking down onto the wooden bench, this time it was Sakura putting her head in her palms. She tried to imagine the impact of what she had just done. Of what her and the unidentified male had just done. How her little performance had blown out of proportions. A shiver ran down her spine and it reminded her that she had only managed to put on her pink lace panties and a matching bra so far. And how she had managed that with legs as trembling as hers, she still hadn't quite figured out yet. Running a hand through her pink tresses, she looked up to see the clock hanging on the improvised wall that separated her from…

It hit her then. She wanted to know who had been her co-star in her performance. She felt she had at least a right to know, having provided him with her sounds and all. She put the itch in her stomach down to that, and something she called her morbid curiosity.

There was no other way she could justify the fact that the next moment she had shoved the bench up the separating fence and was standing on tip-toe on top on it, without anything on but her panties and bra. Panties that still weren't exactly _dry_.

She cursed, and not for the first time, the fact that she was vertically challenged as she was just an inch too short to peek over the fence. For a moment she wondered about the average height of men and then decided to either never bathe here again or keep her clothing on until she was _outside _of the changing room. Then again, at this exact point she wasn't much better than the men peeking over the separation wall. Though she still felt men were worse, because they would probably be glancing at naked women, whilst she was trying to look for something else entirely.

She needed an identity. And it was safe to say she was thankful that the man obviously hadn't returned to get dressed. On the other hand, it her somewhat stimulated state she wouldn't have minded it a lot if he were to enter wearing nothing but a towel. Or wearing just the skin on his back.

A minor panic-attack overtook her then when she realized it could have been an old man as well. For a moment she was grossed out and doubted whether she really wanted to jump and see for herself.

But if she wouldn't now, she would regret it forever, she knew she would. It would haunt her forever until she wouldn't be able to keep this event to herself and then blurt it out to someone in a drunk induced mood. Someone who wouldn't be waiting for stories like that. Someone who would probably give her a long and intense stare before taking another sip of his or her sake before staring into the nothing again.

Someone like Kakashi-sensei, Sakura thought randomly. Yet, it could've been Ino. Although the blonde would more likely point, stare, point again and then die of slurred giggles at the spot. Or Genma. But he would use it as an excuse to bed her along with Ino and show her some actions to go with the masculine sounds that she had engraved in her brain.

Something _very_ deep inside of Sakura even hoped that her mystery man would turn out to be Sasuke. But she knew she would have recognized his voice. And if she wouldn't have, she would have been disappointed in her own abilities.

Jumping up once she got a quick view of the men's room, which turned out to have the opposite set-up of the ladies. This would make positioning the closet a lot easier. Another jump and she had located the compartment with clothes. It was her third hop however that nearly made her crash down next to the bench, if it hadn't been her hands steadying her as she landed on her rear. Rubbing her sore asset with her right hand, she tried to catch her breath.

Although she had imagined a lot of things that night, or even in life, Sakura had never been this certain in, well, forever. She had spotted a copy of a green, little, dirty and perverted book called _Icha Icha Violence_. And only one name popped into mind:

Hatake. Kakashi.

Otherwise known to Sakura as 'Kakashi-sensei', although he had almost begged her to drop "the damn suffix, makes me feel old" (Kakashi got drunk every now and then as well). She acted accordingly some of the time, but she figured old habits died hard. She had rubbed his habit of being late all the time in his face at the 'Kunai Pouch' one night once he had given her one death glance too many after she had added the suffix to his name.

Bells started to go off in the back of her mind that this could well turn out to be a very embarrassing find. Yet she couldn't believe it. Besides, she was sure many men ("especially married ones", Kakashi had once told her) read the _Icha Icha _series And perhaps there were even other filled compartments she just happened to have missed out on just now? This thought however quickly grossed her out more than her prior ones, imagining that Kakashi would 'perform' in front of an audience. This audience being female was still somewhat within her comprehension, but it being male was just _dead wrong._

Gathering all the courage she had in the legs that somehow seemed to have a hard task at supporting her properly tonight, she got on two feet and planted them firmly on the bench. Taking a deep breath, she bent her knees and jumped up again for several times, taking in the images her scanning eyes came across;

- Jonin uniform -

- _Icha Icha_ - "Damn it, already seen that!", she cursed under her breath.

- Sandals -

- Slash in sole of right sandal -

Unfortunately, after uncovering this bit of information, not even her reflexes could have prevented the pink-haired woman from landing flat on her bum. And she did. And it hurt.

"God…damn it!" she cursed loudly, then covered her mouth with her hands, as if to silence any further sounds coming from it. That mouth had caused enough trouble this night.

She hadn't just cursed because of the pain. She had cursed, mostly because she now knew there was no way of denying it.

Many years ago herself, Kakashi and Naruto had had a sparring session. She remembered it well. At a point, she had faced Kakashi head on with her kunai. He had managed to jump up, but not before she had slashed the sole of his sandal. His _right_ sandal. If anyone else would have caused the cut she probably wouldn't have even noticed. Or she would have but then simply would have brushed it off as 'useless information'. Not in this situation though.

And what made this realization all the worse was, that recent reality came crashing down upon her like a ton of bricks.

She had been masturbating with a man. She had been masturbating along with her former teacher. She had been masturbating with none other than pervert number one, Hatake Kakashi.

Only two thoughts were going through Sakura's mind;

1) She had just climaxed along with her former teacher and she hadn't cared and 2) She had just climaxed along with her former teacher.

And the very worst thing of it all was: he had made her wetter than she had ever been before without even touching her. And he had made her come with a more intense orgasm than she had ever experienced in her entire life.

With all of this going through her mind, she couldn't suppress a slight hint of pride. Not only had he made her come, _she_ had made _him_ come. Now feeling as though her own thoughts couldn't turn more gruesome, gross and perverted, she reached for her clothes and started to get dressed.

Putting on her blue sweatpants, white tank-top and black flip-flops, she wondered what the hell she was going to do about this. One thing she knew for sure was that she was definitely not telling him. Or any other living, breathing being for that matter. It was bad enough of a thing that she had pleased herself in a public area. But this made it even worse.

Sure, she had seen bits and pieces of naked Kakashi over the years. The wounds the man had managed to acquire over the years made it no surprise that Sakura had had to heal him quite a few times. Her refined way of stitching however usually ensured as little scarring as possible, seeing that he had enough scars already as it was. In Sakura's opinion anyway.

But the last time she had seen him and had actually spoken to him, Sakura figured that must have been about a good year ago. And with having seen parts of his body some of the time, these images saved inside of her brain (along with images of Genma and some other hot men Sakura had seen around town or near the training grounds, shirtless), surely Sakura had thought about Kakashi in different ways than just her teacher. He was a man, she was a woman. It was only natural. But those thoughts hadn't even bordered anywhere near what she had just done. With him, although not directly _with_ him.

Yes, he was a nice man, although a bit too uninterested and lazy for her taste. Then again, she was of age now, she was 24. She could see herself with an older man.

But out of all men, most _definitely_ not with Hatake Kakashi. She would even prefer Genma over her former teacher, if it would come to that, if only to prevent the situation from getting all weird.

No, she wouldn't tell anyone about tonight. Perhaps, in the end, she was wrong in assuming it had been the silver-haired man she used to call her teacher that she had climaxed with. And if she wasn't, well, he had told her a lot of things about himself tonight. He liked to jerk himself off in a public area, climaxing to the sounds of his former student reaching her climax. He was even a bigger pervert than she had ever imagined. If she would tell him and she had been wrong, that would be the most embarrassing moment of her life. She was sure of it. Not only would he then know she had masturbated in a public area. But the fact that she masturbated at all would probably turn him on. The fact that she had done it in a public area would only add to his pleasure.

Although Sakura was a hundred percent certain that if he had known it had been her, he would never have engaged in such an activity. If she had known he had been there, all alone, she probably would have avoided the spring point blank that night just to avoid an uncomfortable silence between them, albeit separated by a fence. He wasn't quite the conversationalist and she, well, she was but she just never really knew what to talk about with him.

Walking through the front door of the bathing house, she bid her goodnights to the old lady. She dumped her towel in the laundry basket, sickened by her own pleasure that was smeared out all over the piece of fabric.

Out on the dark streets of Konoha, she tried to get the thought of reading the spring's brochure for the first time out of her head. One sentence in particular kept echoing through her mind on her way home:

"_The hot springs of Konoha will ease your mind and body.__ The springs have even been rumored to have healing powers and can cause an improvement of fertility."_

Oh, the irony.

* * *

**Oh yes, the irony indeed. Please, don't forget to review and I hope I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Desperate wounds require desp remedies

**Wooo, second chapter! Mild smut, graphic content. Just so that you are warned. Perhaps I should put one of these warnings on the first chapter...hmmm -ponders- Ah well, you got yourself into the M-rated-mess, I don't take responsibility hehe...**

**Hope you all will like it, I wasn't sure after writing chapter 1 that this had potential. I am however quite proud of this chapter and I loved all your lovely and fast responses to the first chapter. Thank you, you are my motivation!**

**And a special thankyou to my betareader, kobrakai88 who I kept up until 1 o'clock so she would betaread. XP And a thanks to KittelKat (sorry if I misspelled)** **for the lovely review. **

**Please review lovely people!**

**With love,**

**Lil' D.**

**Oh, btw, did this pic of Kakashi while daydreaming about the ending of this chapter and the link is somewhere on my account.**

**

* * *

**

**Bending the rules**

_Desperate wounds require desperate remedies_

**

* * *

**

For the next couple of days, Kakashi was hanging around an awful lot in his favourite booth at the 'Kunai Pouch'. His best buddy Genma hadn't minded joining him every evening 'til well into the night, noticing the silver-haired man was spending a lot of money on drinks and hoping to get a piece of that pie best known as 'freebie-pie'. 

The incident in the hot spring had been plaguing his mind. And something had to be dead serious if the Sharingan-user would ponder on events for such a long time. In Kakashi's book, thinking about events for over a day was a long time.

For some reason, after he had left the spring, the only thing going through his mind was, that he wanted to find out who the woman had been that had made him reach his climax in such a short amount of time. He had checked the women's changing room but had been unable to find anything that could give him even the slightest clue. That, and the old lady who owned the spring had caught him sniffing around in an area he had no reason to get acquainted with and had kicked him out. His bum was still sore from where she had kicked him. Not to mention his earlobe as she had literally dragged him out by it.

Kakashi knew he would probably no longer be welcome at the spring. Perhaps if he would enter without his mask, the lady wouldn't recognize him? Then again, his silver and unruly hair would most likely give him away anyway.

He wasn't really sure of what he would do, if he would ever find her. Would he ask her out? Would he just buy her a drink, which was unusual for the Copy-nin, past days excepted. Would she want to know his intentions? And would he tell her why he wanted to be with her? Would he sleep with her? And if he would, would it be worse, the same or even better than their little shared performance?

Not being welcome at the spring anymore surely reduced his chances of ever finding her.

Needless to say, the silver-haired man had a lot of things on his mind, which is why he wasn't really paying much attention to his current company.

This night the two older Jonin were joined by the former Team 7 and all the extra's coming with that certain Team. Kakashi sat in the corner of the booth, reading his little orange-covered book. Or trying to do so at least. Next to him sat a quiet Hyuuga Hinata who in turn sat next to her partner, the ever-present Uzumaki Naruto. Next to the blonde sat an annoyed looking Uchiha Sasuke who tried to avoid the arms of his friend from poking out his eyes as the energetic man was telling his company about tomorrow's party.

Having pulled up some chairs, Genma sat next to his partner Ino who practically didn't need a chair, as close as she was sitting to the senbon-sucker. And then there was Sakura, sitting in-between her former friend and to her horror, her former teacher slash 'Partner In Masturbation', but she knew for a fact that he did not know that and she planned on keeping things that way.

Kakashi did notice Sakura shifting somewhat uncomfortably at his rather close proximity, as he nearly had been bumped off the couch when his younger friends had disturbed him in his silence. He basically sat next to her and couldn't help but notice either that she spoke even less to him than usual. He didn't mind it though. Naruto was producing enough sounds on his own and he couldn't be bothered. Perhaps she just had a bad day at the hospital. He knew she was running her behind off lately. Naturally, he couldn't have helped but notice it was a fine toned behind as well.

The _Icha Icha_-addict had to admit his shreds of thought, when it came to his former student, now full-grown woman (and _full_ at that), were inappropriate. But as long as he could defend himself with the excuse that it was only natural, him being male and her being female (although during her tirades he had doubted this fact in the past) all seemed fine to Kakashi. Hell, what woman he knew hadn't starred in one of his sexual fantasies? Even Anko had made that list, although Kakashi never finished that particular fantasy when his imaginary Anko had brought up the techniques of bondage. Now, the Copy-nin wasn't a prude, nor was he shy. If anything, he was usually the one to instigate his curiosity when it came to the bedroom. But he also liked being in control. And being tied up to a bed with Anko on top of him, well, it just hadn't worked. It had relieved him of his throbbing erection, though not in his 'usual' way.

Kakashi pondered on his fantasies, wondering who were to find out. His thoughts were his own and private. That's why they were _his _in the first place.

Usually it was just him and his thoughts, apart from the times his senbon-sucking friend was trying to pry into Kakashi's personal life. Most of the time, Kakashi just bought Genma more sake to get him off his back. Something he hated doing, being somewhat of a skin-flint.

But besides, his thoughts weren't _that_ perverted after all. He had to admit dejectedly though, sickened by his own perverseness, that Sakura had made the top five of partners he wouldn't mind starring in his fantasies. And if he was completely honest, she was even ranking at first place. Up there with Sakura in the top five was her friend and rival, Yamanaka Ino. The girl wasn't the brightest of people but certainly wasn't ugly. To Kakashi all that mattered was, that if he wanted to fuck the living daylight out of a woman well into the next week, she didn't need the IQ of Albert Einstein. Now the process of lovemaking was something else entirely.

And even though he wasn't sure which one of the two options he would pick if Sakura were to offer herself to him, he would never act upon his fantasies. Hatake Kakashi was a man of great self-control and he wasn't planning on getting caught with his former student moaning and writhing in his arms, just because he couldn't keep his business in his pants.

Even if her adding the suffix to his name in one of his darkest and most perverted fantasies would make his groin tighten with growing desire of something way beyond his reach, sending stings of pleasure coursing through his body.

Okay…so maybe his fantasies were a little more perverted than he liked to admit.

When he had realized about a year ago that he had started seeing her as more, way more, than just his former-student slash current friend, he had tried just about everything to rid himself of the feeling. At first he had started drinking large amounts of alcohol, which had helped at first but after a while he got sick of having a hangover during missions. Or during anything else for that matter. Avoiding her hadn't worked out either because he usually ended up in a chair in her living room getting a fresh wound stitched up. Eventually he had just given up and had decided to make the best of the situation, hoping it would pass and that he would get over her.

Unfortunately, he hadn't.

Just the thought right now of Sakura dressed in a skimpy pair of black lace panties made his cock twitch in his pants (which made him grateful of the wooden table shielding this event from the rest of the company he was currently keeping) as she walked up to him to straddle his hips, unzipping his fly to…

"Uuuuhm…Kakashi-sensei?"

And apparently, his fantasy wasn't over yet as he tried to focus on the page of his smut-filled book and tried to keep the blood in his body from rushing to the lower extremities.

"Kakashi?"

As his eyes shot up he was faced with Sakura, looking at him with large emerald eyes, brow in a frown, giving him a 'dude, what is wrong with you?'-look. She had absolutely perfected and mastered that look over the past couple of years, himself being on the receiving end most of the time. Kakashi was pretty sure that if he were to look up the word 'frownability' he would find a picture of his pink-haired ex-student glaring up at him.

"Hm?" was his flat response, which could mean anything from "Yes?" to "I agree." to "What are you having for dinner tonight?".

"You've been staring at the same page over the past ten minutes." Sakura stated dully in a low voice, preventing further possible embarrassment on the Copy-nin's part, if the gang were to find out he hadn't been reading at all.

She took a sip of her cherry cocktail and was trying to divert her attention to Genma and Ino's conversation but as soon as the word "rope" came up, she diverted her eyes to the glass in her right hand. Anything from having to listen to Ino talking about tying up Genma in whatever way or from actually having to start a conversation with the man next to her.

"Yes, but you have been staring at its' cover over the past fifteen minutes." Kakashi said, not trying to shield her from embarrassment at all, making sure his voice didn't contain any emotion whatsoever and sounded as deadpan as ever. He saw her looking at his book and it struck him that it had been looking awful ever since his night in the spring some nights ago.

She had indeed caught him in thought, which was a rare event, but he didn't feel as though she needed to catch on to that particular fact. As soon as word would spread that he had lost his interest in _Icha Icha_ or that he was actually contemplating on fucking, ravishing and plundering his ex-student's body (which could in turn explain the loss of interest in his smutty novels), he would be done for. Either women would throw themselves upon him knowing he had diverted his attention from his books or Tsunade would happily snip 'little Kakashi' off for thinking in such a way about her apprentice. Those two options weren't the least appealing to the older Jonin.

"Wha-what?" she stammered, hating the fact that he had actually said something to her and that for some reason she was unable to form proper sentences all of a sudden. It could have something to do with the intense glare he was presenting her with. Sakura was glad all of her friends were having conversations of their own. She would die of embarrassment if they caught her acting plain, well, un-Sakura-like. She usually knew how to run her mouth and if that would fail, her fists. But seeing that it concerned her former teacher here, she decided to try and form words instead of beating the living daylight out of him.

"Well…your book looks like Pakkun ate it and then spat it back out whole." At least that would stop him from glaring.

Unfortunately, it didn't. His lone eye kept her gaze locked to his and she wasn't sure whether she was liking it. She diverted her eyes and started fidgeting with the rim of her cocktail glass, moving the straw she used to drink from in circles. All that came into mind were the sounds he had produced some nights prior. If he had been the one producing them at all. She had tried to remain thinking of him as her former teacher over the past couple of days. But after the events that had transpired between them, it was just impossible, if not unthinkable.

But what if he hadn't made those sounds? What if he hadn't been the one moaning to the sounds she had been producing? What if he hadn't been the one fucking his ha-

'Ok, now that is enough.' she reprimanded herself. She had been thoroughly freaked out by the entire thing enough as it was. She didn't need her vivid imagination starting to play tricks on her now.

No. She was sure it hadn't been Kakashi. It was Kakashi for crying out loud.

Yes, he was a well-known pervert and made no secret of this.

Yes, he read _Icha Icha_ in public and had done so when he had been keeping a so called 'watchful eye' on them when younger.

Yes, the thought of him having read porn and simultaneously observing her whilst training, her being twenty at the time, had planted some weird thoughts into her mind ever since she had found out what the series were about a couple of years prior.

Yes, he had a rocking hot body which she had had the pleasure of observing while she stitched up his wounds and gaps.

No, she wouldn't mind sharing a drink with him.

No, she wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him.

No, she would not mind having him right here, right now. But right now did not seem like the appropriate time as the thought alone was already starting to freak her out. It hadn't been Kakashi.

'Yeah, sure, it wasn't him. And Kakashi hates _Icha Icha_, and Tsunade has small boobs, and Naruto is disgusted by the taste of ramen, and Sasuke isn't an emotionally drained guy, and Ebisu isn't a closet-pervert and –'

"Well, ehehehehe, see, there was this old lady who –" Kakashi spoke, the hand formerly holding his beloved, torn novel now behind his head and a sheepish smile on his face. His mask did little to hide it.

"Oh, save it for someone who might actually still buy that crap of yours." Sakura sighed, gulping down the last bit of red liquid down her throat, leaving her pink lips glistening with a shimmering shade of red.

"Like Naruto?" he offered, chuckling and strangely enough glad he had kept the conversation going. For some reason, her lips entranced him. He could just about muster enough control to stop staring at her.

"Please, even _he_ isn't that gullible. Well, not anymore anyway." she snickered. Still, the feeling of being sick to her stomach wasn't exactly fading. But she could justify the feeling. How often did you hear your former teacher climax out loud? In full force, apparently not holding back?

'And how often were you the cause of this?' she mused inwardly.

"Hm."

As Sakura rose to order another cocktail she prayed it would help relieve some of the tension in her body. Waiting for her ordered drink, she looked over her shoulder to hear Kakashi answer Naruto's question as to why his book looked this ragged. Apparently the blonde was far more alert than Sakura would give him credit for. Rolling her eyes at the older Jonin's explanation that he had to save an old lady from falling and thereby dropping his book in a dirty gutter, getting run over by some youngsters, she paid for her drink and sat back down next to Kakashi. But not before ensuring a seat hadn't become available elsewhere at their table.

"Well, I think Naruto is still as gullible as ever." he whispered to her, giving her that signature happy-eye-crease.

"Yes, then again, I suppose certain things are just incurable." she actually giggled, taking a large sip from her drink as she noticed he was still not letting her out of his sight.

'Oh. My. God. What if he knows it was me?' she panicked, in all honesty never even having considered this possibility. Just to ease the shivers that were running down her spine, bringing all but pleasure with them, she took another large sip of the intoxicating drink.

"Take it easy with the drink, Sakura." he coaxed, noticing how she suddenly had sped up her drinking pace. Naturally it never occurred to him that his stares were nerve-wrecking for anyone who happened to be on the receiving end. Actually, he had never even noticed he was staring if it wasn't for Ino stating point blank;

"Kakashi-sensei, you are staring. That is just so impolite, really." the blonde giggled whilst being pulled closer by the man who wore his headband the wrong way around.

Sakura swallowed another immensely large sip in Kakashi's opinion. After all, she wasn't the tallest of women and he wondered how much of those cocktails she could hold.

After Naruto had once again taken over the main conversation at the table, Sakura felt it appropriate to reprimand him for, well, reprimanding _her_.

"Kakashi…", she started, not adding the suffix on purpose and noticing how his expression grew more dim with something in his eye that she couldn't quite name, "I'm not a little twelve-year old yanno. You don't have to look after me."

"Hm, really? It seems to me you still need my guidance every now and then."

"And how is that?" she spat back at him, eyes infuriated with something that could only be her favourite emotion: anger.

"You may just need me guiding you to your place after you have finished one too many of those." he pointed to her almost empty glass as he sat on the very corner of the bench, giving her another eye-crease.

Nearly choking, Sakura received a back-rub from a somewhat wasted Ino who was a bit rougher than usual, so Sakura quickly informed her company that she was fine. Even though she had trouble finding her voice.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

The adding of the suffix nearly made her choke again, without even drinking.

"Yes, fine." she swatted his concern away with her left hand whilst grabbing hold of her glass with her right.

"As I said before; just take it easy on those, okay?"

"Why?" she asked warily, taking one final sip from her drink, the straw being discarded to the table, allowing her to take larger gulps at one time. Something she felt was very much needed.

"Because I _need_ you tonight. Sober and alert." he stated softly, as though it was the most common thing to say. In his dictionary it probably was. In truth, Kakashi did need Sakura in ways he only kept to himself the way he had done over the past year.

Sakura however was frantically going through her mental dictionary to come up with a normal answer to that statement, whilst simultaneously spitting out the drink she had been trying to consume in Kakashi's masked face.

"What?!" she exclaimed, causing all conversations previously held at their table to come to a halt.

'Oh lovely.'

At this precise moment, all Sakura wanted was for the floor to swallow her whole, consume her and make sure she would never in forever resurface again.

"Sakura-chan, I merely asked you if you would look after a wound I sustained on my previous mission." he spoke, wiping the dripping liquid from his face.

'Well, it is official.' she stated. 'The world has gone crazy and I alone wasn't informed.' She made a mental note to check the bulletin board more often from now on.

Sure, he had only implied that. The emphasis on the _need_ was just a coincidence. Sure.

But what if it was? What if she had misheard? God, she hated doubts and her mind always over-analyzing things. The only logical conclusion here was that he had implied nothing and that her mind had been working overtime ever since that night in the hot springs. And due to fatigue, her mind had started reading between the lines one too many times and had just misinterpreted his question.

Or had it been an offer?

'Damn it.'

Finishing her second cocktail with a large gulp, she felt a strong wrist grab hers as she wanted to put it down on the table.

"Right. I think you've had enough of those, Sakura." he spoke sternly. At first, she wanted to argue him. She wanted to yell at the bartender that she wanted more cocktails and that Kakashi was paying for them. She was 24 after all and didn't need her old, depraved teacher to look after her. Her hot, groaning and moaning…staring at her with no trace of humour in his voice or in his expression-teacher. Her courage drained from her body like the cocktails had from her glass.

'Well, listen up here you old man. I don't need you to look after me. I don't want to look after your wound. You're a pervert who jerks himself off at –'

"Whatever. You have a gap you want healed?"

"Yes please." he said, still not losing that stern tone in his voice, however letting go of her wrist. Sakura thought she would die if he were to hold on any longer. She also wondered why all the bones in her body were no longer present.

Rising from her seat, Kakashi informed the rest of the gang he was going to walk Sakura home. After giving Genma a warning glare because the senbon-sucker had been unable to suppress his laughter and had somehow found it necessary to clench his fists and thrust his hips forward in a motion Kakashi could hardly mistake for anything other than what it was, he turned to Sakura and started ushering her towards the pub's exit.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Kakahsi-sensei!" Naruto yelled after them. "Don't forget tomorrow's party at the Hyuuga Manor, ne?"

Sakura quickly nodded and waved at her semi-sober friends, wondering how wasted they would all get tomorrow-night if they were this far down tonight already. Kakashi soon followed after listening to various of Naruto's threats involving dismemberment if he would fail to attend.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Kakashi took in his surroundings as he saw Sakura shrugging off her coat. Off her lean shoulders to…He snapped out of his daydreaming, or more like nightdreaming, when she started talking to him. She hadn't talked to him on their walk to her apartment and Kakashi felt it had been just as well. He didn't feel like being punched through five walls tonight because he figured anything he would have said would have gone down the wrong way. Not that he was ever in the mood for being punched. Especially not by a woman a lot smaller than him who just happened to be his ex-student.

He was surprised by how well she was holding her alcohol down. That was until she spoke.

"Right, you set up the chair somewhere and I'll go and get my _'kit'_." she spoke, her back still turned towards him. She was aware of the innuendos she had put in that sentence but she felt he deserved a little teasing after what he had done to her tonight at the pub. Another public area. He seemed to enjoy pleasing himself in public areas in more ways than one. Putting her coat up on the coat-rack, she felt a strong arm snake around her waist and it was then that she realized her ex-sensei hadn't moved from the spot ever since he had entered her dark apartment.

"Ka-ka-kashi, wh-what are you –" her voice trembled softly as she began to realize what he was doing. Sure, she had thrown him some bait but this was just ridiculous. At this point she doubted more than ever if he knew it had been her he had been masturbating with some nights ago. It would explain his current behaviour.

He cut off her voice by pressing her back intimately close against his front and it was safe to say that at this point, Haruno Sakura went deaf-and-dumb. Letting his left hand slip through the pink, long strands of her silky hair, he breathed in her scent and she smelt so good. Better than he had ever imagined. Having her this close without any resistance as of yet made him bolder in his movements. He figured he could have a tease of his own and see how far he could push his luck before he would eventually end up about five apartments removed from Sakura's. However, he was pretty sure the compensation would be fair.

"Lean your head back." he all but asked. When she didn't comply, simply because she was too stunned to move, he knew he had to try another approach. His right arm still holding her waist, his left started to outline her petite frame. His slender fingers traced her creamy shoulder, down her muscled left arm and back up again. Her side was touched next and her heartbeat started to kick up its' pace as her breathing was steadily becoming more steep. When he reached her thigh he moved up again, squeezing her waist softly with his other hand, and traced the outline of her left breast. When he heard her whimper shyly he knew; so far, so good.

Sakura wasn't entirely certain when she had become so attracted to her former teacher but right now she couldn't care less. Her mind tried to go over the past events but she couldn't quite remember everything, apart from what was currently going on. Her ex-sensei was touching her and she didn't know whether he was teasing her because he wanted her to tell him that she knew he had masturbated at the spring, with him, or because…

…because he was actually attracted to her.

Whatever demon it was that possessed him tonight, Sakura liked it and felt the growing need to participate. Another part of her however was still freaked out over the entire masturbating-event and the fact that, well, her former teacher was feeling her up in her apartment!

Wait…why were they even at her apartment? Wasn't there something they had to do? Apart from what they were doing at this point in time? Sakura wasn't sure of a lot of things tonight, which was unusual for her.

Meanwhile, Kakashi hadn't stopped his ministrations. His hand was tracing lazy circles on her side, over the plain black top she was wearing. She had put on her blue sweatpants, they had been amongst friends tonight after all and she hadn't been in the mood to change into something fancy after a hard day of work. She wondered why his hands had stopped moving and why he kept them in place, but she could not know of the debate the older nin was having with himself.

Something was wrong here. Kakashi knew that he was attracted to Sakura, but she seemed to be holding back. What if she couldn't feel the same way about him? What if she wasn't attracted to him at all? What if, worst case scenario, she was seriously drunk without him noticing it and this was just a fling to her? No. Sakura wasn't like that. But still, there was doubt. He noticed her body tense under his touch every now and then. Well, he simply would have to un-tense her then. He sure as hell was tense. Especially in his lower extremities.

With an almost savage pull Sakura felt her back being pressed so close to the Copy-nin's front that she had half expected herself to disappear into his chiselled chest. Her curves met his hard, toned muscles. One muscle in particular made its' presence known between her thighs, earning his name to be called in a whimper from her lips.

"That's it." he growled in a low, husky voice that was completely un-Kakashi-like and Sakura was sure she had never heard it before. It was almost too masculine and hot for her to handle. She didn't even care for his foul mouth.

'Years of _Icha Icha_ must have tainted him so', she thought.

All thoughts were quickly dismissed however with her slow growing need of his quite rigid tool between her legs as he softly started to grind it back and forth. It had been, what, over a year since she had been with a man and here the man with a body that screamed "I am a sex god, please use me." was offering himself to her (Honestly, what would you have done? Exactly. Just making my point clear.).

Kakashi used his diversion to swiftly shove his left hand underneath the waistband of her sweatpants. Sakura gasped in surprise and was seriously considering bruising all muscles in his body, except for one essential one, but forgot her anger as he started caressing her inner thigh with soft touches. The ragged material of his gloves moving against her silky skin, the rough skin on his fingertips moving in circles, it all quickly started driving Sakura to a point of no return.

When his right hand shot up to surprisingly cup her right breast through her top and bra, she moaned and shuddered at his touch as he let out a simultaneous grunt, his face buried at the crook of her neck. His movements changed again and Sakura was made very aware of this. The soft rubbing of her breast went to squeezing the mound and teasing a puckered nipple through the material of the clothes covering her chest.

"Do you want it, Sakura?" he groaned hoarsely against her neck, fanning her skin with his hot breath, making her dizzy.

"…Mmmm…" was all she managed to bring out, arching her back against him and feeling the pressing erection between her legs become more pronounced with every passing minute.

"Do you, Sakura?" he spoke to her collarbone, softly starting to lick up and down from her earlobe to the full length of her neck.

"Do I…want…_god Kakashi_…what?" she panted, the wetness from her core slowly seeping through the flimsy material of her thong and wetting her inner-thighs as his movements on her breast gained speed and became even more uncontrolled.

Kakashi noticed her wetness as well and in one swift motion he cupped her soaked womanhood through her panties. She gasped and withered against him, wondering just how far he was planning to go with this. She got her answer when he softly, but with no less lust in his ministrations which were hardly ministrations anymore, started moving his index finger up and down her nether area, starting with her overly slick folds.

'God, she is wet enough for me already.' he thought, and for a moment it even somewhat scared him.

She moaned in quite the non-innocent fashion which immediately reminded Kakahsi of the fact that the woman _actually_ writhing and moaning in his arms (and not in his fantasies) was no longer a virgin. It was enough to drive him over the edge as he spoke to her in an even lower voice which alone could have made the main characters in _Icha Icha_ have a run for their money;

"Do you want me to _fuck_ you, Sakura?"

It was then that Sakura's final thread snapped. But not with pleasure. Oh no.

She turned around, suddenly regaining feeling in her limbs as she let chakra float through them freely. A blue radiance pouring from her skin, Kakashi knew this would be the right time to remove his hand from her pants. As he did so, he received the first blow to his face. She paused to timidly look at him suck his fingers clean of her moisture, which, naturally, earned him another blow.

Blocking some of the hits with his arms, about ten minutes later Kakashi lay bruised on Sakura's hallway floor. It wasn't that he was unable to stand up. It was just that he was afraid if he were to do _anything_ at all, he would receive another series of bruises and he wasn't really into that. Also, this gave him the time to contemplate on previous events.

However, he wasn't given much time as he heard footsteps approach him, somebody picking him up and he realized he was being hauled onto someone's shoulders, which could only mean Sakura was carrying him. He thought this to be a both amusing and embarrassing sight on his part.

Planting his ass on the chair she usually used when she was healing him, he looked at her in amazement. Her face was still flushed with an adorable shade of pink and Kakashi wondered why he had never noticed before that pink was actually quite a lovely colour.

"You. Stay right were you are. I'll heal your arm and then, you leave." she spoke to him with anger in her voice.

"But, Sakura – "

"And _then, _you _leave._"

"Hm."

"What was that?"

"Hm?"

"Oh whatever." she said, then realized the next obstacle. That shirt would have to go if she wanted to attend to his wound.

"Shirt. Off." she barked at him, and this time it was Sakura giving Tsunade a run for her money. Kakashi felt he could do nothing but obey, feeling like a puppy being poked a little too hard with a stick.

Sakura swallowed as he removed his undershirt as well. Of course. And to finish it off, he gave her another one of those damn eye-creases. His one eye focused on her then when she went to stand at his side, examining his right arm and slowly taking off the bandage. It was actually quite sore but Kakashi was used to pain so he figured it wasn't this bad.

"God, Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed and the irony of using those two words in quite a different fashion about twenty minutes ago rung through her head.

"It's all infected. Who applied this bandage? It's absolutely horribly done." she soothed as her medic personality arose, almost forgetting what had just happened. For now, he was a patient and she had to heal him.

"Actually, _I _did." he grumbled, not aware of her being truthfully unaware that he had applied the bandage himself.

"Oh…sorry. Well, anyway, you need to brush up on those skills. And why didn't you go to the hospital? Don't tell me…oh my God, you have been walking around with this slash for about five days, haven't you?" she rambled as she slowly started pumping her chakra into the red and swollen upper-arm.

"It's not that bad."

"Oh, so you're a medic now?" she retorted with a bit more venom to her voice than she had intended.

Kakashi wasn't one to let any opportunity pass and he still had his mission in mind on finding out how far he could push his lusty kunoichi. So as a way of punishment for being so rude, he gave her a good slap on her right butt-cheek.

In response, he gasped for air as she let a painful amount of chakra pour into his skin, making him hiss through gritted teeth.

"I warned you, Kakashi-_sensei_." How dare he, spanking her like that?!

Somehow, the adding of the suffix had the opposite effect on her former teacher as she noticed his body tense somewhat under her healing hands. Which could only be due to the bulge in his pants that had yet to reside and only seemed to grow again.

When she felt his hands move up to rest at her thighs, she was grateful that she had just managed to heal the wound properly. Sure, she could do a better job but for once she felt he deserved a little rough scarring. And he would just have to tend after the bruises she had caused himself. It would toughen him up, or something.

'Yeah, like he needs that.' she snorted. 'If anything, he seems to have plenty of confidence, don't you think? Toughening up is the last thing he needs.'

"All done." she dismissed his touches as well as the entire being that was Hatake Kakashi, grabbing her stuff and putting it back into her healing kit impatiently, overstuffing the little suitcase in the process. She didn't care. As long as he would just leave.

Putting on his shirts and vest, Kakashi however felt he hadn't played all of his cards just yet. But as he stood upright, trying to pull her in once more, she knocked him flat with a single, chakra-enforced, kick.

"Will you please leave, Kakashi?"

"Leave? Why?" he asked with faked innocence and ignorance, trying to get under her skin again as he scrambled to his feet.

"Goodnight Kakashi." she said as she started walking towards her bedroom.

"Sakura…?"

"Good_night_ Kakashi." And with that, she slammed the bedroom door shut in his face, locking it.

He could've pulled the door out of its' hinges but he decided against it. He had learned enough for tonight. It even had pushed the mystery woman from his mind for a moment.

With a small poof of smoke he disappeared, leaving Sakura's living room empty, save from some droplets of his blood, a bandage and a shattered vase that she had thrown at his head.

**

* * *

Lemon will ensue people. I promise. As long...as you keep those reviews coming. -smirk-**


	3. Experience is the best teacher

**Lovely people! I ****have finished the final chapter. I had a cold and was quite sick over the past week so haven't been able to work on it. But it's done. -wipes forehead- **

**Just hope you will all enjoy reading it, it was a pain in the ass writing it. ****I'm tired now, worked on it until 2.30 last night. Then, I was empty and yawning uncontrollably so I finished it today. **

**I want to thank you for your great reviews, they mean a lot to me. Below I answered some of them or I gave an explanation to certain situations in the story:**

**Mateba** - what happened? Kakashi is so forward and Sakura gets upset at the word --? I can't wait to see what happens next. Please, update SOON

**Roxnroll **- Oh yeah, that was just too good. I have one thing to say to Sakura. WTF? How could anyone put the brakes on when Kakashi is doing all of those wonderful things to them? Okay-enough ranting from me. Update soon kay?  
Rox

_Well, Sakura got upset at that particular word because it was a bit too much, too soon. And she wasn't totally sober, and who wants to be taken when drunk? Plus, I liked the fact that she was tense and a bit angry with him. It increases tension of the scene. _

**SilverScarecrow **- Man, i love a horny kakashi-sensei! UPDATE! AS A FELLOW PERV, I DEMAND IT! HAHAHAHA! KUDOS!

_I believe you will find this chapter more than satisfactory -smirk-_

**hikomokushi -** -sigh- Now I'm all hot and bothered. I need a Kakashi of my own, damnit! Oh yes, you better update. I swear. I think you're like meant to write smut. It's awesome.

_Thank you. I think I have found my calling in life -insert puppy eyes here-_

**I don't know what I'll write next. If anyone has a nice idea, I may do a commission fic if somebody comes up with a sensible idea that doesn't violate the characters (as in: OOC).**

**Hope to see you around!**** Don't forget to grand me with a review! Enjoy the lemonness! I think this one has finally fried my lemon-brain, yep. **

**Love,**

**Lil' D.

* * *

**

**Bending the rules**

_Experience is the best teacher_

_

* * *

_

He had been out of line. He had been out of line as a colleague, as a friend and certainly as her former _fourteen-years-her-senior _teacher. It had been wrong and inappropriate of him to have touched her like that last night. She hadn't been entirely sober, she had just wanted to heal his wound and that was final. He had acted like a pervert, like a sorry pathetic excuse of a man and he had had no reason of getting into her pants. Even if it _had_ only been his hand. He had touched parts of her that he shouldn't have and she had chased him off. Probably for the best.

Sakura had produced and pondered on these thoughts all day at work and the more she thought about how this was all his fault, the more doubts arose. Why had he acted in such a manner? Okay, so not necessarily _why_, the bulge in his pants had certainly not gone unnoticed and the reason why he had behaved the way he had was pretty obvious. The bulge in his pants had wanted to get into her pants. A lot seemed to revolve around pants these days…

But what had been his motive? Was he actually trying to seduce her? To bed her? Did he really want to be with her, and not just sexually? That thought alone both scared the shit out of her and turned her on far more than it should have done.

Or was he playing a sick, twisted game, knowing it had been her that night at the hot springs? This thought made her want to punch him through six concrete walls. If it were true, that was.

'Damn those doubts.' she cursed inwardly. It wasn't as though she could walk up to him and say:

"_Hey Kakashi, look, what I've been wanting to ask you for ages, do you ever masturbate? Like, in public areas? You do? Ah, see, well__, this funny thing happened the other day…"_

But what was even more worrying than the doubts was that she could no longer deny the fact that she was craving for his touch. Last night however had just been too sudden, too fast, too much. And his oh so subtle proposal to spend the night with her had most definitely gone down the wrong way, if not down six ways at the same time. She had tried to suppress the wants, the needs that she had developed over the past week since that, to Sakura now infamous, night at the hot springs. And she had failed miserably.

To have had him this close to her last night, even now the thought alone made her knees buckle. But the uncertainty made her straighten up again. She had no reason to assume her former teacher was attracted to her. She knew she wasn't the ugliest of people but to expect a _man_ to want a young woman like herself, wasn't she just putting things inside of her own head? Perhaps it wasn't such a weird thing after all. Older men tended to like younger women. Right? So maybe this would all work out in the end?

She mentally slapped herself for being such an idiot.

If anything, she was pretty certain he was playing a game. It was not like that was something she felt was beyond him. He had played quite a number of games and tricks on Team 7 during the years he had been her teacher. Plus, the fact that he would be playing a game was a wonderful way to cover up and tuck away the feelings she now had for the Copy-nin. Who just happened to be fourteen years her senior. Not to mention her former-teacher. She couldn't want him. She shouldn't. And what if he weren't one to reciprocate to her feelings? What if he were only interested in her as a woman to have sex with? Sakura nowadays was a woman who was looking for a long-term relationship, not some casual fling. Could he be that for her? A partner? Would he want to? Sex, if anything, would change the relationship they had cherished for so long, it would change it forever.

'Really, how do I get into these kind of messes?'

She inspected herself in front of her bedroom mirror. If Kakashi wanted to play a game, so could she. That afternoon she had dropped by Ino's place to select a certain item of clothing that she knew would catch the silver-haired Jonin's eye. The black short skirt she wore accentuated her curvy hips perfectly, the way she had desired. Her own black push-up bra gave her perfect cleavage. Twirling and turning in front of the mirror, she reached to grab the red tank-top, trimmed with scarlet lace from the chair to her left, when she froze.

"I'd rather you left that off." a dark voice spoke from behind.

After recovering from her heart nearly giving out, Sakura cursed her own vanity. It had caused her attention to slip and in turn she had missed out on Kakashi's signature 'poof-of-smoke'. Catching a glimpse of her compromising **(A/N yes, in this situation, it would be compromising -nods head- )** bent-over position in her mirror, she quickly straightened her back, frantically clutching the top trying to cover up her chest, completely forgetting that the point of a top was to _put it on_. The girls were being pushed up enough as it was. He did not need notice it. Well, not until she was _fully _dressed, that was. Then she could flaunt her body in front of him and poke his eyes out, or so she had thought. It all seemed rather childish at the moment though. She had to fight down the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

Turning to face him, she spotted Kakashi casually sitting on the edge of her twin-sized bed. This made the situation even all the more compromising. She was pretty much half-naked and a man was sitting on her bed. If anyone would happen to just walk in on them, Sakura would a) have some explaining to do or b) would suffer from another heart scare. Perhaps a combination of first option b and then option a would leave her dead to the world on the floor, without having to explain anything.

"We can't always get what we want, Kakashi-sensei." she retorted and she wasn't sure whether that comment was saying something about either herself or Kakashi, or perhaps about the two of them. Pulling the top over her head, finally remembering its use, she went about straightening and fixing her outfit in front of the mirror, ignoring the man who had just invaded her privacy. She didn't even care why he was there. She was curious but she wasn't about to ask. Ignoring him was a far easier option at the moment.

'Just turn your back to him and…'

"True. But I have always wanted to see you wear such a skirt so I guess some of us can have what we want after all." he chuckled happily. Sakura caught his happy-eye-crease as she looked into the mirror. So he was a perv with a nerve…

'God…damn, is that _leather_?' he thought, then nearly choked but coughed it off.

"Why does it always have to be about sex in life, Kaka-sensei?" she sighed.

He smirked at her bold question, then answered: "It doesn't always _have_ to be, but it just nearly always is."

Fine, he was going to be like _that_?

Continuing to curl up her long, pink strands that reached 'til just over her shoulder these days with her hands, she asked:

"Why are you here anyway?"

'Well, that was some good ignoring him and not asking him why he is here.' Sakura thought whilst trying to ignore Inner-Sakura giving her two thumbs-up. She was certain he was going to come up with some randy _Icha Icha_ reason.

"I thought I'd come over and take my favourite student to the party." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? I can't remember _us_ agreeing you'd take me, and besides, I always thought you didn't have a favourite student? You know, favouritism and all that…not a great teacher's asset." she spoke, her back turned to him as she put on some smoky eye shadow to match her skirt and to accentuate the bright, green colour of her eyes. She noticed him raising an eyebrow in appreciation.

'At least he is going to the party.' she thought. 'That'll be a first.'

"Well, will you go with me or do you prefer going there by yourself?" he asked huskily as he rose from the bed and slowly started approaching Sakura, who in turn noticed his every movement in her mirror. Sure, he had agreed with himself that he would not pursue her any further. Obviously he had turned her on last night, but she had pushed him away. But then again, he wasn't one to give up easily, so he figured a little teasing might do the trick and persuade her to sway his way. If not, again, the compensation would be fair before he would end up at the hospital recovering from his injuries, brought upon him by his former female student.

"What makes you think I'm going by myself if I would refuse your offer?! Which I am, by the way!" she blurted out in anger and indignation, turning around to face him. To just assume she didn't have a date (she didn't, even though Ino had shoved many men into her direction). And to come onto her like that. Again. Really. The nerve of the man.

"Sakura…" he spoke in an even lower voice. Men didn't necessarily have a body to flaunt with (although Kakashi knew his ass had been appreciated many times before by many women), they had a voice to use. And use (or abuse) that voice was exactly what Kakashi had in mind.

"No, you have made yourself _very_ clear, Kakashi. Please, and I'll say it again; _leave_." she addressed him, turned to the mirror once more and started to obsessively fix her hair. Even though it looked fine.

Sakura felt as though she was going through déjà vu the moment a strong arm slid around her waist and all but yanked her towards a large, strong and warm body. She felt his hot breath fanning her right shoulder as he pushed her strands of pink styled hair out of his way. All the pink-haired kunoichi could think about was why it had suddenly become so difficult to breathe.

As he placed his left hand upon her hip, she shuddered at his touch. Kakashi was pretty certain about her feelings towards him, but couldn't resist to push just a little further. He could also hardly resist tossing her onto the bed and ravishing her 'til well into the night, _teaching _her what an actual 'party' felt like. He had to make sure he wouldn't go hard on her, it would completely blow his cover. Again. He had already blown it the night before but he had hoped the liquor-induced cloud she had been on had made her forget most of it. Then again, he wouldn't have forgotten it, even if he had been completely wasted (which was an uncommon thing to begin with).

Anger started to gather in the pit of her stomach. He wasn't going to do it again. He wasn't. She wouldn't let him. She just wouldn't allow such a –

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a calloused right hand slip onto her shoulder. Goosebumps appeared on her skin and she could just feel all kinds of stings of pleasure rush through her body. Even though she _so_ didn't want this. She really didn't. Which is why she was having a bit of a hard time explaining to herself why she was softly lulling her head back to his broad chest.

"There, all done." he chirped happily and out loud as he slipped the strap of her top back onto her shoulder. Taking some steps back he looked at Sakura who appeared to be in quite a state. And from his judgement, an aroused state. Good.

Sakura couldn't quite get over herself. She had never noticed it had slipped. What the hell had just happened?!

"I'll see you at the party, I'm sure, Sakura-chan. Have fun with your date." he smirked into the mirror, waved and then formed some seals. Within seconds he had disappeared from her bedroom, leaving Sakura remembering to breathe for the first time in five minutes and looking rather confused, amongst other things.

* * *

Kakashi had never realized the Hyuuga Manor was this big.

The party was crowded, to say the least. Too crowded to Kakashi's taste, but nevertheless he found himself pushing through the dancing crowd to get to the table his friends had confiscated. Handing out the drinks he had been holding above his head, he himself took a sip of his cup of warm sake, leaning against the round table. He figured it would be a little rude to be reading _Icha Icha Tactics_ at your former students engagement party, so he settled for scanning the crowd, meanwhile listening to his friends' conversations.

His friends for the evening turned out to be his ever trusty senior group. Amongst them being Mitarashi Anko (who had been crushing on Iruka and his 'helplessness' for ages), Umino Iruka (who in turn looked a bit frightened and turned on at the same time seeing Anko gulping down her drinks like there was no tomorrow), Yuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai (who had been weeping on the way to the party due to the beautiful romanticism of engagements until he got hit over the head by Kurenai), Yamato and naturally, Shiranui Genma (who just always happened to be around when there was alcohol to consume).

Scanning the crowd with his droopy eye, Kakashi came across an obviously quite non-sober Uzumaki Naruto who was dancing close to his fiancé, Hyuuga Hinata. The girl was blushing feverishly and Kakahsi was pretty sure it wasn't just because she was shy, it definitely had something to do with Naruto holding a bottle with mysterious content, who kept filling the glass she held in hand.

Kakashi had never known the couple had this many friends, as he realized he probably didn't know about seventy percent of the crowd present. Then again, when there was booze, there were nins and civilians coming out of the woodworks, eager to show up as a friend (or cousin three times removed) of the family all of a sudden.

Next he noticed Tenten and Hyuuga Neji, who were cramped in a corner of the large main hall of the Manor. It seemed Tenten was orally molesting the Byakugan-user. Although molesting may not have been the right term, as he was not exactly protesting. If anything, his hands were in places they would not have been, had he objected.

Kakashi frowned. When had these kids grown up? Where had he been when all this had happened? Well…Sakura had grown up and it wasn't as though he had minded that. Not at all.

Looking for the before mentioned pink-haired woman, he came across an obviously drunken Jiraiya who was getting a bit too friendly with the current Hokage. Yet, she didn't seem to mind as she was probably just as wasted as the Ero-Sannin.

Aw, they would make such a lovely couple. Wait, when had he become so mushy?

Finally spotting the object of his hidden desire he saw she was dancing with the Yamanaka girl. Both girls were quite gorgeous. Especially Sakura, wearing that damn tight, black, _leather_ skirt that was hugging her toned rear ridiculously perfect. The top hugged her upper-body well and the shape of her breasts looked lovely in it to him.

The next moment Kakashi nearly choked on his sake as he was pretty sure she had just looked him directly in the eye, motioning her index finger in a 'come hither-fashion'.

It was Kurenai who was patting him on the back, saying: "Ah well Kakashi, at least you have taste, ne?"

He was certain his eyes had played a trick on him. At present she was just dancing again, moving her hips to the beat of the music. Hips he had had his hands on only an hour ago.

He looked at Kurenai, her crimson eyes sparkling at him playfully, yet filled with some sincerity. Kakashi knew his female friend wouldn't say such a thing unless she meant it. It was one of her best qualities and Kakashi had always understood what Asuma had seen in her. She was a good nin, although teacher at the Academy at the moment with a child to support and needing a stable lifestyle, a loving and tender mother and a great friend in general.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he grunted, resisting the urge to pull out his dirty novel to divert his (and his friends') attention.

Before she could answer him, Kurenai was being dragged away from the table by Anko, who just _had_ to dance to this song. A glare from the female nin assured Iruka's company as well. Genma was about to join in too, having been checking out a certain unknown woman on the dance floor. Yet he received a firm blow to the head from Kurenai, spitting something at him about him being in a relationship and putting his senbon up a certain area, were he to cheat on her. Meaning Genma hadn't left the table. **(A/N: Good Kurenai -pats head- Good Genma -pats ass…err…head-)**

Gai already started to sob after his first drink because of the loveliness of this entire situation, friends being reunited, kids growing up, it was all too much to keep. Too many things to weep about. Fortunately, Yamato pulled his green suit and dragged Gai to the bar for some drinks. He was probably going to try and get the big-browed Jonin this drunk that he would forget _how_ to weep.

Which left Kakashi and Genma alone at their formerly busy table. Something Kakashi didn't mind at all. Few people could handle Genma but Kakashi happened to be one of those people. He usually just hit the senbon-sucker or ignored him bluntly until he would shut up. So far, the Copy-Nin was enjoying the peace and quiet, well, for as far as peace and quiet went at a crowded, loud party. Which proved to not be far.

"Kakashi, what is it with you and her, man?"

"Hm?" Kakashi asked as he continued to stare at anything other than Sakura.

"Don't give me the 'hm', I know when you're digging someone."

"Hm."

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"I take that to be a rhetorical question."

"Remember that blonde about a year ago?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, for the past year you've been checking her out every time she passes by. You haven't been looking at any blonde, brunette or whatever colour over the past year. All you can see is pink. And don't tell me you don't because I _know_." Genma continued, ignoring Kakashi's efforts in keeping the 'hm's' coming.

"I wouldn't dare." he stated in his deadpan voice.

"You don't have to feel guilty, Kakashi, I mean, I'm with a younger woman too. And I can tell you, it's wonderful. She makes me feel so young, man."

"A sixty year old woman could make you feel young."

"Whatever Kakashi, all I know is you are feeling her. And I can say, you've got taste. She's a fine looking piece of ass."

"She's my former student and you will talk about her with nothing but respect and decorum, Genma."

"Yeahyeah, that's all very important, that, uhm, _stuff_. But honestly, those are details Kakashi. Now, let us look at the bigger picture here. The really important stuff."

"Such as?" Kakashi asked, his mouth turning a wry smile as he put his head in his hands, elbows on the table, trying to block out the man next to him.

"For example: how far did you go?"

"What?" Kakashi asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Well…kissing and sucking, feeling and touching or thrusting and fucking?"

"I'll say it again: I haven't gone and do not intend to go anywhere with her, Genma." Kakashi grunted, amazed at the options Genma had just presented him with. Looking into Sakura's direction casually as he spoke, he saw she was no longer there. A feeling of, could it be? Yep, he panicked. The almighty Copy Ninja of Konoha panicked.

"Well, in that case I might invite her over for some 'fun' with me and Ino." Genma spoke, a hint of mischief in his voice. He was no fool. He knew his friend had been harbouring feelings for his former student. He was Kakashi's friend after all. He knew when something was up. Genma knew he would just need a push in the right direction. And the senbon-sucker was all too happy to be the one pushing.

Hitting the brown-haired man over the head (resulting in yet another bruise that evening), Kakashi made his way towards the bathroom of the Manor, desperately needing some alone-time, still hearing the snickering of his so-called-friend as he made his way through the large crowd once more.

"You've just proven my ass right, Kakashi! You go and look for her!" Genma yelled until he burst out in roaring laughter.

* * *

Sakura sat on the toilet in the bathroom of the Hyuuga Manor. The music was still loud enough for her to hear, even though she had just passed through a large corridor with doors on either side, opening the one way at the back to find her porcelain saviour.

Her _brilliant_ plan had completely backfired on her. She had wanted Kakashi to come over when she had beckoned him. Instead, he had choked on his drink. And there was also the fact that she had forgotten that dancing close to your former teacher could be quite offensive in more ways than one.

Okay, so maybe planning wasn't her forte.

But she _had_ wanted to dance with him, her back pressed to his firm chest once more, showing him that she did want him. She wanted to tell him so badly that it had been her in the springs. Her opinion on that matter had changed as much as the difference between day and night.

She _wanted_ her former teacher. Masturbating in public and perversity accepted and included.

An attempt to open the locked door made her snap out of her daze.

"Oh, sorry." a muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Sakura sat up even straighter after hearing that voice. She knew what she had to do. It was a daring move, yes, but it would tell him everything without her actually having to say the words she so dreaded. That she had masturbated with the man behind the door.

Softly but ever so surely she started to produce sound that she prayed sounded like the moans that had erupted from her throat about a week ago. She also prayed that she was still of sound mind and that this would work. Because if the man behind that door wasn't Kakashi but, lets say, Maito Gai, well, Sakura would die a swift, sound and embarrassing death then and there.

She could already imagine the engravings on her tombstone:

"_Here lies Haruno Sakura, beloved daughter, caring team-mate and masturbation-expert at every location possible."_

She wasn't sure when her hand, at it's own accord, had slipped underneath the hem of her skirt to tenderly stroke her wet nether lips, but is sure was helping the process of making this sound realistic. After all, she had to reach some sort of faked climax. An especially loud cry tore from her throat as arousal was starting to build up inside of her.

Sakura would have sworn she heard a foot scrape across the wall and down to the floor. As though somebody had been leaning against it and had lost his footing, literally. She smirked.

Squeezing her left breast with her unoccupied hand, she let out another moan. A cough ensued at the other side of the wall.

Another sound of pleasure. A grunt.

A grunt? She had pushed him far enough, she decided. She got off the closed toilet seat and straightened her clothes the best she could. She checked herself in the bathroom mirror, noticing her make up looked a bit smudged. After having washed her hands clean of her own moisture amongst the remains of a sticky cocktail and her make-up, she unlocked the door and walked out as if nothing had happened. She figured it would be the perfect Kakashi-impersonation.

She trembled underneath her cool surface. From the corner of her eye she saw Kakashi indeed leaning to the wall, but his two feet planted firmly on the floor, stuffing his hands into his pockets just as she walked past him and she could only imagine where they had been before she had exited the bathroom. Judging from that grunt anyway, but unfortunately her mind had been working overtime these past few days and she did not dare rely on her own intuitions anymore.

Just as she was sure he wasn't going to say anything and would just let the matter drop, she heard him mumble:

"Uhm…Sakura, perhaps you should consider doing those things elsewhere?"

In her semi-aroused state, with the man she wanted desperately next to her in the flesh, well, Sakura just happened to be a little bolder than her usual demeanour would allow. She walked up to the slouching Jonin, still standing against that wall and seemingly impressed with her straightforward approach.

However, nothing could've prepared the never-impressed Jonin for what her arousal made her do next. She pressed her body flush against his at the end of the dark corridor.

"Like, in a hot spring?" she whispered in his ear, letting her glossed lips softly blow in his ear. Kakashi wasn't sure exactly when Sakura had discovered her vixen-mode, but he sure as hell had not been around when that had happened. It wasn't to say that it bothered him though. But she did manage to surprise him even further when she softly stroked the obvious bulge in his pants which he hadn't been able to suppress with the sounds she had been producing.

It was his final straw and he lost it.

Sakura now found herself being pinned to the very wall, her wrists held above her head, being faced with a mask pooled around a masculine neck. Before she could even speak or see his face (that would have been about damn time too!), his lips crashed down upon hers in a ridiculously passionate, yet adorably clumsy kiss. Instinctively she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer, even though this was not physically possible, but she couldn't. He still held her arms in place and even though it made her feel vulnerable, she realized being submitted to him aroused her to no end.

"I wanted it to be you." he spoke to her lips but it was lost as he delved in again, as though he was enjoying his favourite meal. As a matter of fact, to Kakashi, she was his favourite meal and he wanted to taste her. All of her.

Tugging at her bottom lip hungrily, she allowed his tongue to find entry into her sweet crevice. She tried to match him in movement as her tongue slipped out and found his, but his hunger was too great, his lust too immediate. Instead, she settled for letting him sweep his muscle over the roof of her mouth, her gums and everything else there was on offer. His kisses weren't tender, like the ones you saw in movies, or sloppy, like the ones Ino had once told her about. They were hungry, lustful, masculine and most of all: arousingly perfect.

His kisses alone already had the moisture pooling between her thighs.

Which is why she was confused when she found his lips tear away from hers, much to her disappointment, and her body being ushered towards one of the doors nearby.

"Kakashi, what are you –" she panted, trying to catch her breath, face flushed.

"Just get in." he grunted, opening the door and pushing her inside of the room. He himself followed after and closed the door shut behind them, turning the key in place. Checking the dark room he noticed a couple of things:

It was empty. Good.

It had a bed. Even bedder. Better. Whatever.

In his hazy, aroused mind, all that mattered was that there was a bed. He figured that that was all they were going to need.

He was _so_ going to hell for this. Yet the idea of committing every sin before his death had always appealed to him.

As Sakura was about to ask what was going on, he placed a finger on her lips, which she, strangely enough, found highly arousing. Starting to kiss the tip of his finger, covered in rough skin, she heard people stumbling in the hallway. The last thing that registered was that she recognized Tenten's voice giggling, a Hyuuga Neji mentioning something about underwear, a door across theirs opening and shutting. And then being locked.

Sakura figured that the idea of Tenten and Neji together alone was going to give her nightmares for the next couple of weeks. Months. Years. Yeah, probably years.

All trains of thought about her friends taking care of the same business she was about to take care of were quickly dismissed however when she found her body being directed towards the bed. When her calves touched the edge of the bed, she noticed a spark of doubt in his droopy, dark eye.

"Are you sure about this?" she whispered, fidgeting with the hem of her leather skirt, not wanting to look him in the eye, worried that he might turn her down after all.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, a smirk forming on his lips. She knew he was smirking because she felt it against her hot skin. Skin that was covering her neck and was burning up due to his bold, hot and sucking kisses he was presenting her with. His hand slowly started moving up and down her sides, riding her top up and down continuously.

"Rules…yanno…student…former teacher…" she managed to bring out, panting and her breathing becoming heavier with every kiss he planted on her skin.

"I suppose we'll just have to _bend_ those rules then." And with that, he grabbed hold of the hem of her top whilst pushing her down to the bed in a sitting position, resulting in him taking her top off.

Shying away a tiny bit by the sudden brazen exposure of her chest, still covered by her bra, Sakura looked down at her black stiletto heels. Sure, he had seen it all before. On other women and on her own person, only a couple of hours ago. Yet, it was odd, seeing her former sensei staring down at her hungrily, lust in his exposed eye.

"Sakura, look at me."

Slowly she lifted her head.

"You are gorgeous. Leave the covering up for me to handle." he smirked under his mask.

Before she could wonder about what he had meant, she was being pushed down onto the soft sheets towards the centre of the large bed. It only took seconds before she was face to face with a masked grimace.

"Oh…"

"I told you: leave the covering up to me." And with that, he yanked his mask down, denying her a glimpse of his features because of the darkness that surrounded them. Her disappointment swiftly faded as he started working down the supple and soft skin of her neck.

His body pressed down upon hers, her chest rubbing against his through his shirt but he kept most of his weight off her body. His hands were next to her head as his movements slowly became rougher.

The kissing and nibbling went to sucking and biting, tearing a whimper from her moist lips.

"Kakashi…"

"Yes?" he chuckled against her skin, pleased with her obvious arousal, even though he had barely started. This was going to be so much fun. Especially when he thought of what he had in mind, the thought alone made him smirk even more.

"What's so funny?" she asked whilst lying underneath him, all hot and bothered. How was he keeping his cool composure? Why was he laughing when she was sure she would soon explode if he wouldn't continue his kisses?

"Nothing." he grinned. Slowly planting his knees into the soft mattress, he sat upright a bit more, allowing his hands movement with the weight being lifted off of them. He traced her skin with his gloved index-finger, sliding it down from her moist neck where he had been previously kissing her, down to the valley between her breasts. He stopped when he met the material of her bra.

Bending down his hunger took over again. Lifting her off the bed, he unclasped the bra with his right hand whilst holding the small of her back with his left. She never stopped him in his movements. Nearly ripping the garment off her body, Sakura's chest was completely exposed and a blush crept upon her faster than ever before. Not because she was shy. Not anymore. But because she was aroused and felt this was all going at a pace that was far too lazy to her liking.

However, when he delved in to attack her peachy mound she wished he would go on forever. He lazily traced a pattern on the soft skin with his tongue, biting and nibbling as he went on for that magical peak with a perverse kind of skill. The tip of his tongue felt like a blade when he pushed down into that magical pink centre. Sakura grabbed his silver mane with her one hand, whilst the other was kneading the breast he was leaving neglected.

She never even noticed, but her sexually charged male companion did. And it made his cock twitch within it's confines. Confines that were narrowing by the second.

A high-pitched, female groan left her throat as she tore at his silver locks. Her back arched as her hips bucked upwards uncontrollably to meet his pelvis and the erection in his loins. This movement made him lose all of his restraints, if he would have had any left by now, and he grabbed her hips to push her against his pained desire, his mouth never leaving her breast. The intimate contact that was hereby created made them grunt in unison. Her petite hands were clutching to the hem of his shirt frantically.

Sitting up to his knees for a moment he all but pulled the shirt over his head to toss it across the room. His pale chest contrasted with the darkness as he seemed to have left off his undershirt along with his Jonin vest tonight. Sakura didn't mind the least.

Exploiting his current position he felt it was time to shed some clothing. Kicking off his sandals, he traced her smooth thighs and calves with his calloused, rough hands. Coming to her feet, he opened the small clasps of her stiletto's and threw them to the floor as well.

Sakura's hands were already on the move as she was rubbing his muscled, chiselled chest. He sighed, enjoying both pleasure and pain. Pain that was sure to ensue if he would not relief some of the pressure in his loins soon. Taking a firm hold of the hem of her leather skirt, he decided against it. It just looked too damn hot on her.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked, seeing the man above her sway visibly.

He did not explain anything, just came down upon her again and whispered in her ear.

"Touch yourself, Sakura." his dark, ragged voice spoke. The same voice he had used in her apartment some hours ago.

"Wha-what?" she stumbled, hoping she had misheard his dishonourable proposal.

"I'm not going to _fuck_ you if I'm not certain you are the woman from the springs." he dragged on, a hand on her hips, underneath her skirt. He moved his hand up, spreading his fingers as he went to touch as much of her as he could. He stopped when he could feel the heat radiating from her core and her moisture on his fingers and her thighs.

"You won't do it when I'm not her?"

"I would, but we both know you want to touch yourself." his voice registered in the back of her mind. Something _deep_ inside Sakura told her to burn his _Icha Icha_ novels, if only it wasn't for the fact that she currently had no objections to his foul mouth. He added: "I want to see how beautiful you look touching yourself."

Hatake Kakashi had just defended and deserved his title of well-known pervert of Konoha with ease.

Her breaths started to come out in slow, steep pants as her hand slipped under the waistband of her skirt and panties, fidgeting with her slippery folds. Her head lulled back as Kakashi started lavishing her breast with suckling, butterfly kisses. Her unoccupied hand once again found its´ way to Kakashi´s hair as he hissed through gritted teeth.

Apparently his decision to leave her skirt on before was forgotten as she felt two strong hands grab a hold of its' hem. She didn't stop him as he pulled down her skirt and panties in one motion, exposing her completely. He didn't look at her though, he just kept on pleasing her by licking her chest. He left the touching to her, like he had promised. Or more like ordered.

Her fingers started to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves above her slit, the plentiful moisture that pooled from her womanhood easing this process and allowing the button to become slippery. She moaned and heard Kakashi mumble his approval in a low "That's it."

Lost in pleasure, she dipped first one, and then a second finger inside of herself, stretching the space as she V'd her digits. An unrestrained cry tore from her throat and she didn't even hear a zipper being opened or the sound of pants being tossed to the floor. It was only when she felt a large, warm hand overlapping hers to feel her movements, that she noticed the presence of something soft and hard brushing against her thighs.

Continuing to mimic the act of sex to herself, pleasure started to build in the pit of the kunoichi's stomach. This pleasure only grew tenfold when she realized that her former teacher was currently jerking himself off between her thighs, using her moisture as a lubricate. His mouth removed itself from her breast with a 'pop' as he sat to his hunches to ease the process for the both of them. His hands held a firm grip of his throbbing erection, the head continuously rubbing against Sakura's over stimulated clit.

Looking down at the panting and withering kunoichi, Kakashi realized this was by far the most erotic thing he had ever done.

"Kakashi, touch me, please." she whimpered, her green eyes begging and calling him. God, how he loved her vixen-like behaviour. She was actually talking dirty to him, wasn't she? But he wouldn't give her bliss. Not yet. Besides, he knew for a fact she that was capable of bringing pleasure to herself. The events in the spring could account for this.

"Sakura, you are a big girl, you can take care of your own _aches_." he spoke between thrusting his hips into his hands, denying himself bliss as well.

Those thrusts against her soaking centre cleared Sakura of her least bit of sanity. Screaming and yelling for all she was worth, her hips bucked upwards, her fingers still inside her throbbing centre. Her inner-muscles clamped down onto her fingers, desperately searching for something else to grasp. Kakashi saw even more of her juices wetting his already moist member and for a moment it hit him that he has been jerking himself off to his former-student's moisture.

Yet this thought seemed highly insignificant as he saw her stomach muscles contracting, those two green orbs looking him straight in the eyes, as he shed himself of his headband.

"Oh god, Kakashi, _please_."

The silver-haired Jonin didn't need any more begging. He had played his game and she proven herself to have been a worthy competitor.

"Sit up." he all but ordered.

Sakura, still trying to come down from her intense high, forced her body into complying as she sat on her rear. Before she knew what was happening, her waist was grabbed and she found herself being turned face down to the mattress.

"No time for sleeping now, Sakura-_chan_. I told you to _sit up_." And with the emphasis on those two last words he pulled her to her hands and knees and positioned himself behind her.

Sitting on her knees she was roughly being pressed against his chest when he grabbed her breasts.

Only one feeling hit Sakura: the feeling of a hard, hot body pressing persistently between her dripping thighs, moving forwards and backwards between her legs.

"If I were you, I'd brace myself." he grunted in her ear, sucking her earlobe. In doing so, he pressed her back down until she was on all-fours. All Sakura could do was comply as she grabbed hold of the empty nightstand next to the bed.

Only one thought hit Sakura: he was going to take her from behind. The perv.

"Kakashi, what are you –" her voice trailed off, never having done_ this_ kind of uhm, _exercise_ before.

"I told you we would have to _bend_ certain things tonight, didn't I?" She didn't have time to come up with a witty retort because by that time he had plunged his rigid tool inside of her with one savage thrust.

Sakura gasped for air at the sudden but much desired intrusion as he grabbed hold of her thighs, savouring the feeling of her warm, tight wetness grabbing a hold of his throbbing erection. He didn't give his partner time to recover as he thrust down upon her again. Sakura arched her back and he knew that she was already coming close to her second climax. He himself had been close to release before he had entered her. And if he hadn't been hard before, he sure as hell was now.

Taking a bruising grip of her silky thighs he penetrated her just a little deeper. He did it again, sliding into her smooth womanhood. One hand left her thigh to play with her folds where their bodies joined. With one final thrust he searched for that button. And he pushed that button, sending fireworks to go off behind Sakura's now closed eyelids, only to hear her scream his name in broken syllables. And damn, it was sexy.

Her vaginal muscles clamping down onto his cock one last, extremely violent time, Kakashi spurted hotly inside of his young lover, sticky semen and hot feminine liquid seeping from between her legs as he screamed her name on the top of his lungs.

Their joined bodies collapsed onto the soft mattress once again as Kakashi pulled the covers over their sweaty, naked bodies, softly easing out of her raw, swollen and slick flesh.

She immediately snuggled close to his chest, allowing him to spoon her completely. Once she had regained a somewhat regular pace of breathing, she uttered:

"I think I will go visit the springs more often from now on." before yawning and drifting off to sleep in the embrace of her lover.

Kakashi just snickered and soon followed after her as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, and far too early to Sakura's liking, she awoke to the sound of a certain Uzumaki Naruto walking through the hallway, yelling at everyone who had spend the night (not that he had known who would hang around beforehand) that it was time for breakfast. Where the guy ever got his energy, Sakura did not know. But she sure as hell wanted the address of his supplier.

Especially seeing that Kakashi had taken her another two times before she had finally succumbed to some actual 'sleeping' and was now absolutely drained. She found him still spooning her and the fact that something hot was growing between her thighs pointed her towards the obvious: he was, well, uhm, _awake_.

"Goodmorning Kakashi." she smirked.

"G'morning." he mumbled as he softly sucked at the skin on her shoulder.

As much as she wanted to ignore her blonde friend, it became harder when he knocked on the door non too gently.

"Oi, if anyone is in there, it's time to _get up_!"

"Kakashi, you go. I'll sneak out later so no one will have to know about us." Sakura sighed.

"You go, I'm older, it's a matter of seniority. Besides, you are younger, you need your breakfast to grow pretty and strong. Well, prettier, if possible." he snickered, eye-creasing above his mask, the one he had not removed until during their third 'session' together. No fish-lips, no buckteeth, no funky kissing mouth, just lips. Hot lips she had felt everywhere on her body (including certain areas where no one had ever kissed her before), a strong jaw line and smooth skin. Yet not too smooth, but not scarred and too rough either. Just…perfect.

Perfect enough to make her respect his wish to not show her his face that often. Not in public anyway.

She let out some grunts as she sauntered towards the door, putting on her panties and his shirt as she unlocked the door and opened it, to find Naruto staring at something. Diverting her gaze in the direction he was staring at, she saw Tenten in some very nice lingerie (which made Sakura wonder where the hell she had bought that, it would be a nice surprise for Kakashi), being held at her waist by a sleepy Hyuuga Neji.

All Naruto could do was gasp, trying to find words that he seemed to have forgotten just some seconds ago. The sight of Genma opening the door next to Neji's, kissing Yamanaka Ino didn't improve Naruto's condition.

"Goodmorning Naruto." a voice spoke from behind Sakura as she stiffened to the feeling of a pair of calloused hands grabbing her hips firmly, the unmistakable proof of his happiness to be seeing and feeling her again between her legs through the soft material of his pants, making her knees buck slightly.

For a moment, she panicked. Everyone could see them. Being in the same room. But really, she realized, she couldn't care less. Ino and Genma were out in public, and nobody had cared. Surely Kakahsi had been her teacher and rumours would probably be worse, but she didn't mind. She loved this man who was passionately embracing her, lifting her chin up to face him to give her a loving kiss through his mask.

Naruto's eyes went as wide as dishes as he stamped out of the hallway in disbelief, finally finding his voice, much to Genma's discomfort as his hangover took over.

"You can all kindly screw breakfast, you _sickos_! Although you'd probably prefer screwing something else! This is NOT HEALTHY I tell you!" Some curses followed as he entered the main hall, which will not be repeated here.

As Sakura saw the other two couples leaving their doors open to get dressed and get ready for breakfast elsewhere, now that Naruto had denied them to have breakfast at the Manor, Kakashi softly mumbled in her ear as he in turn chose to close and lock the door again:

"I'm sure we can think of something between the two of us that we would prefer screwing over breakfast." he snickered as he started pulling her shirt over her head.

Sakura was already unfastening the string of his sweatpants.

* * *

**That's it guys! Hope you liked. Please review, thanx!**


End file.
